Talk:Cloak and Dagger
Random note, that could be added to the main page: If you are currently on Zilart Mission 4, Jakoh Wahcondalo will only tell you over and over "You don't know the way to the temple? It's just to the southeast of here. But that's all the help I can give you. I'm not rrrisking my, or any of my guards', tails." It appears that you have to finish that mission before you start the quest to get the Dagger of Trials :: Kaia (01.31.07 13:48 PST) Guess this part got fixed somewhere back there, have Zilart Mission 4 active and had no problem after cleaning "A Question of Taste" ::Cemalidor 09:20, 29 January 2008 (GMT+1) I believe the part about having to have completed Personal Hygiene should be removed. I still have that quest active, and had no problem getting the quest. It is possible that all you need do is activate Personal Hygiene, not complete it. --Fretion 05:31, 10 November 2007 (UTC) I completed Even More Gullible's Travels and The Opo-opo and I last week, and today I was able to get the Dagger of Trials from Jakoh. I have never done the Personal Hygiene quest. Fiorenzo 01:01, 12 April 2008 (UTC) I got this quest with A Question of Taste still active. However, I still had to complete the first half of the quest to get it (in other words, I delivered letter, got back the painting, went and hung the painting, kill NM, and came back, and then I could get the quest). Khundes Weapon skill points I deleted my character and when I had it bought back from the dead, every single weapon skill quest I had since has not had the weapon broken, the status bonus's and hp stay on the weapon even after 300, I was however able to still turn in every weapon after 300 points with the hp and staus effect still on it. -Pizzamike 2/24/13 Some information on the page is not correct. According to the information there, a DNC could do Wild Flourish + Shadowstitch to make Fragmentation and gain 3 points. Doing this 100 times should award the 300 points necessary to "break" the dagger. I've done that skill chain well over 100 times plus some other weapon skills... and it is not broken yet. According to those numbers, I have about 400 weapon skill points. Can anyone verify some of the information contained there-in? *edit... After 143 Solo-Fragmentations plus about 10~15 stray weapon skills... I finally broke it. According to the numbers found on the page, that's over 429 weapon skill points plus the strays. Shalidar 06:09, June 4, 2011 (UTC) @ Shalidar: The information is correct. Fragmentation is a Level 2 Skillchain. Which would explain why it gave you two points not three. User: Vosslerff12 September 25, 2011 :No offense, Vossler, but did you look at the numbers on the page? It says Level 2 skillchains award *three* points, not two... so Shalidar was right. According to the page, the Fragmentation skillchains should have removed the latent after 100 kills. --Calliste-Siren 10:31, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Does the weaponskill Exenterator count towards the latent? By my count I've gotten almost 400 points mostly from single weaponskill and almost all of those were Exenterator. I'm not sure why the latent hasn't broken yet and this is the only thing I can think of. FaustoHades 16:49, January 27, 2012 (UTC) @ any player doing this: 1,2 and 3 points are awarded when you "CLOSE" a lvl 1,2 or 3 skill chain. and BTW Fragmentation is ALSO a lvl 3 skill chain. personally I think that this weapon requires 400 points to break.